Many business and personal financial management applications may be accessed and utilized free of charge. Frequently, these applications are monetized using advertisements placed within the application or with advertising opportunities presented based on information provided by the user of the application. Of particular value are advertisements tailored to the interests or needs of a user. Such tailored advertising benefits from informed assumptions made using available information about the user.